Soul Vesperia: Shinigami Path of Yuri Lowell
by Karndragon
Summary: Yuri loses his life at Zaude and ends up as a soul in the Soul Society. It is there that he eventually walks the path and rises as a Shinigami. Based on the events of Zaude and the events leading up to and from the Turn Back the Pendulum Arc.
1. Yuri's Beginning After Death

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tales of Vesperia and I don't own Bleach.

A/N: I had this crossover up before but I deleted it and replace it with this to go with a different setting.

 **Yuri's Beginning After Death**

The morning began in the Seireitei, the capitol of the Soul Society and a young man with long black hair slowly opened his eyes as he was laying on his futon in his room. The young man turned to the side and looked outside of his window. The young man got up from his futon and yawned.

"Today's the day," The young man said and then he sighed, "well I better get going…still I can't believe that I'm actually doing this."

The young man prepared himself and cleaned himself and changed into his Shihakusho. Afterwards he looked at something and it was a something with the kanji ten. He picked it up and looked at it.

"I'll be installed in," The young man said, "and not just me…Kisuke as well."

The young man unfolded the white garment.

Meanwhile two men were at the large doors that led to the First Division Barracks. One of them had very long blonde hair that reached down to the lower part of his back and had brown eyes. He wore a standard Shihakusho with a haori that had the kanji five on the back. It was Shinji Hirako, the Captain of the 5th Division. Behind him was a man who had brown hair and brown eyes and wore squared glasses. He wore an armband that was the insignia of the 5th Division. It was the Lieutenant of the 5th Division, Sosuke Aizen.

"Hello!" Shinji yelled, "It's Shinji Hirako of 5th Division! Can someone open up?!" Shinji looked around and he was bothered as he sighed, "There's nothing I hate more than having to visit the First Division Barracks, always try to intimidate. The whole division makes me nervous."

"Funny, you certainly don't look like you're feeling nervous," Aizen commented, "just because these ceremonies are a bore to you, please don't make such a fuss."

Shinji faced his lieutenant with a frown, "Oh shut up Sosuke, you can't even see my expression from back there."

The entrance door started to open.

"By the way, the door's opening." Aizen pointed out.

"I can see—" Shinji replied.

Shinji was cut off as he was suddenly was kicked in the face and was sent flying, hitting a wall while the person who kicked him landed on her feet. The one who kicked Shinji in the face was a short female Shinigami that had brown eyes and blonde hair that were tied to pigtails that were fairly long and hung down. It was Hiyori Sarugaki who was the Lieutenant of the 12th Division.

"Good to see you again Shinji," Hiyori said with a smile, "nice to see that face of yours is as flat as ever."

Shinji turned to the one who kicked him and holding his bloody nose and he was livid.

"What is wrong with you Hiyori?!" Shinji asked angrily.

"I'm not apologizing," Hiyori declared strongly.

"I haven't asked you to yet!" Shinji replied back.

Hiyori smiled again, "Good then we both are in an agreement that I have nothing to say sorry for."

Hiyori was suddenly struck in the head with a fist and it surprised Aizen. The one who struck her was a male Shinigami with a haori who had an afro and wore sunglasses. It was Love Aikawa, the Captain of the 7th Division and behind him was a man who also wore frameless red sunglasses. He also had black hair tied up in a ponytail. He also had bushy black eyebrows and a black beard and a scar ran along the left side of his face, from his forehead, through his eye to his cheek. It was Love lieutenant, Jin'emon Kotsubaki.

"Say you're sorry idiot," Love said and then he sighed, "Hiyori, you really are hopeless."

Hiyori got angry as she held the spot on her head where Love hit her and glared at the 7th Division Captain.

"What do you think you're doing Love?!" Hiyori responded angrily, "You can't just go around hitting a lieutenant of another division!"

"Your captain's not here," Love said, "Someone has to make sure you're behaving."

"Don't talk to me like I'm a little kid!" Hiyori responded annoyed and then she pointed angrily at Shinji, "I'm under no obligation to say sorry or even respect this moron!"

Shinji was making faces at Hiyori and Hiyori was seeing it while Love and Jin'emon were still keeping their attention to the 12th Division Lieutenant.

"Just look at him with his flat face, man that annoys me," Hiyori continued ranting.

Love grabbed Hiyori's head.

"Okay fine, I get it," Love said.

Love dragged Hiyori inside and Jin'emon followed them inside.

"Hey, damn it let me go!" Hiyori ranted, "Let me go you big ape!"

Shinji ran up just to continue making faces at Hiyori who was being dragged away.

"How unbecoming for a captain," Aizen commented, "Sir, I really don't think you should be making faces at other division members."

They proceed to go inside the barracks. Inside, they looked at the signs of the divisions that have arrived.

"Is everyone here?" Shinji asked.

"Just about," Love answered.

"The Captain of the 11th Division doesn't seem to be here," Shinji said.

"He obviously isn't going to show, insisting on doing whatever he pleases," Love said, "not willing to obey."

"Geez, he may be the 10th generation Kenpachi, but what an irritating guy," Shinji said, "Why they ever promote a pig like him to be a captain anyway?"

"Captain please," Aizen spoke.

"It can't be helped," Love said, "For decades who ever becomes the Captain of the 11th Division becomes a Kenpachi," Love commented, "It's their custom really. If anyone is to blame for this, it's the previous Captain Kenpachi who lost to him."

"Still it's such a pity," Shinji said as he yawned and stretched his arms, "I could cry."

"Now, now," A male voice said, "I don't approve of this criticism."

The two Captains and the three Lieutenants looked over and they saw Captain Shunsui Kyoraku coming with his lieutenant, Lisa Yadomaru and Captain Jushiro Ukitake.

"Hey, so here you guys are," Love said, "especially you Shunsui, you're early today."

"What are you talking about?" Kyoraku replied, "I'm usually the first one to arrive."

"He tends to sleep late so I grabbed his butt in order to wake him up this morning," Lisa bluntly said.

"Could you not speak so freely like that in front of the other captains?" Kyoraku berated as he was frowning at his lieutenant.

Ukitake looked over and noticed that the sign for the 12th Division Captain wasn't there and he looked around.

"Wait, where's Kirio?" Ukitake asked, "Don't tell me she's not coming today."

"That's right," Kyoraku said with a nod, "she's already started her new position."

The Captains and Lieutenants started walking in ranks as they were making their way to the Captain Assembly Hall.

"What was her hurry?" Ukitake asked, "It's not like it was urgent or anything. She could have taken her time."

"Oh boy, I'll say," Kyoraku commented.

"But man, there's been such a turnover of Captains lately," Shinji said, "I mean seriously, Rose joined 3rd Division two years ago."

On the other side, Rojuro 'Rose' Otoribashi along with his lieutenant Chikane Iba were walking and Rose sneezed. Chikane was grossed out and moved away as she was shaking her head.

"And now we're getting new Captains, one for the 12th Division and one for the 10th Division," Shinji sighed, "although it makes me wonder if everything going to be all right."

"Don't worry about it," Kyoraku said, "Change is inevitable in everything, you know. We just have to deal with it. In fact, the only ones who been Captains for 100 years are myself, Jushiro, Captain Kuchiki, and Old Man Yama, right?"

"I believe you're forgetting about Captain Unohana," Ukitake pointed out.

"Oh yeah, that's right," Kyoraku smiled in amusement, "I might get scolded for forgetting my great senior. Now I'm scared."

Ukitake smiled as well as he chuckled a bit.

"What are you so scared of?" A female voice asked suddenly.

Ukitake and Kyoraku froze in fear and both were thinking to be careful and cautious to what to say next as the woman approached them and it was Retsu Unohana, the Captain of the 4th Division.

"W-We were just talking about how it's such a nice day outside that it's scary that's all, right?" Kyoraku said nervously.

"U-Uh, right," Ukitake said nodding.

The two captains laughed while Lisa sighed as she was annoyed with her captain.

"My captain is such a complete idiot sometimes," Lisa said.

"3rd Division had a retirement," Unohana said, "12th Division had a promotion. Unlike 10th Division, they didn't suffer a death so in that sense, I'd say that 12th Division is lucky that regard."

"Uh y-yeah…" Kyoraku said tipping his straw hat.

"Right…" Ukitake said.

"Promotion?" Aizen asked suddenly.

Aizen walked up wanting to know.

"Hey, back in ranks Sosuke," Shinji berated.

"Sorry, I couldn't help overhear," Aizen said with a bow.

"Oh, it's okay Sosuke," Kyoraku assured, "Go ahead, ask away."

"Sorry to interrupt," Aizen said as he faced the captains, "but we lieutenants haven't been told anything. Was Captain Hikifune of 12th Division promoted? Because I was under the impression that she had retired."

"Yes, that's correct," Kyoraku said.

"So then was she promoted to Central 46?" Aizen asked, "That would be quite an accomplishment. In fact, I've never heard of it happening before."

"No, not Central 46," Kyoraku said, "instead she went to…" Kyoraku smiled, "The Royal Guard. In other words, the Zero Division."

"The Royal Guard?" Aizen said as he was shocked.

A few footsteps occurred and they stopped.

"What's this, why are you all blocking the corridor?" Ginrei asked.

The lieutenants were surprised and looked turned around to see Ginrei.

"Pardon, I didn't realize," Aizen said.

They moved out of the way and Ginrei Kuchiki, the Captain of the 6th Division stood. Standing next to Ginrei's left side was Yoruichi Shihoin who was the 2nd Division Captain as well as Commander of the Onmitsukido. Standing next to her was Marenoshin Omaeda who was the Lieutenant of the 2nd Divisions. The three individuals moved ahead to get to the assembly hall.

"Tell him congratulations," Unohana said to Yoruichi with a smile and then turned to Ginrei, "same for him as well."

Yoruichi and Ginrei stopped and looked at Unohana and Yoruichi looked at Unohana with a smile.

"If you have a congratulatory message, tell him in person Captain Unohana," Yoruichi said.

"That goes the same," Ginrei said, "after all, my now former subordinate worked very hard and he earned it."

Unohana looked cheerful and nodded, "Yes of course."

"Hold on a minute…" Shinji said raising an eyebrow, "so the two new guys are the 3rd Seats from 2nd Division and 6th Division?"

Later on, the assembly hall was filled with the Captains and Lieutenants of the Gotei 13 and they were various conversations going on as they all waited. A few moments later, Kensei Muguruma, the Captain of the 9th Division arrived in the room and got everyone's attention.

"The new guys are here," Kensei said, "the old man said to line up."

Everyone did just that as the Captains got in their lines in their spots and the Lieutenants stood right behind their captains with the exception of Hiyori who stood right next to Captain Kyoraku. There were two sets footsteps being heard as they were getting closer with the sound of them rushing to get to the room. The doors slowly opened and someone appeared and it was Kisuke Urahara who had a haori over his Shihakusho and he looked confused.

"Huh?" Kisuke said shocked.

Kisuke saw the other Captains here before him all lined up and they were all staring at him.

"Uh, please don't tell me that I'm the last one to get here," Kisuke said nervously rubbing the back of his head with a grin.

"Meh, I wouldn't worry about it," The male voice said.

Another appeared and stood next to Kisuke and it was the young man with long black hair who wore a haori over his Shihakusho. Kisuke looked at the young man and was surprised and then he was happy.

"Yuri?" Kisuke said, "You're a new captain too."

"Yeah I am," The young man named Yuri said with a shrug.

Yuri glanced over to Ginrei and he looked pleased as he nodded. Aizen simply observed Kisuke and Yuri.

" _Kisuke Urahara is one thing but_ ," Aizen said in his head, " _Yuri Lowell…hmm this is definitely unexpected._ "

Yuri looked at Aizen who had a genuine smile but Yuri felt his blood boil glancing at the 5th Division Lieutenant.

" _Sosuke Aizen…_ " Yuri said in his head.

 **60 Years Back, Enduring Shrine of Zaude, Terca Lumireis**

Alexei Dionia, the former Commandant of the Imperial Knights and the one behind the machinations that the guild called Brave Vesperia had to deal with was looking at sky from the top of Zaude. The cataclysm known as the Adephagos had just been released into the world and Alexei himself was the one that released it unintentionally by deactivating Zaude in which it was actually a barrier blastia. He had believed that Zaude was a weapon that he could use to rule over the world with everything he had done and the research he did but instead he released the Adephagos unto the world and he was laughing insanely believing that it was over for the world.

"The time has come, our deaths draws near," Alexei said, "no one can escape its doom!"

Alexei continued to laugh insanely. Yuri Lowell was watching Alexei and he had simply had enough of Alexei.

"Shut up already you bastard," Yuri said angrily.

Yuri charged with the sword Dein Nomos in hand and slashed Alexei a couple of times. Alexei was wounded and bleeding from his wounds and his mouth and then he was calm as he noticed that the core of Zaude was going to collapse on him.

"I guess in the end that I," Alexei said and had a sad smile, "am the greatest fool of all."

Alexei just stood with tears streaming from his eyes as the huge core fell on Alexei. Alexei Dionia had just died and the parts of Zaude's debris was scattering forcing the others of Brave Vesperia to run away. They stopped and looked back and saw that Yuri wasn't with them.

"Where's Yuri?" Estelle asked with worry as she and the other continued to look on.

"I'm sure he's over there somewhere," Karol said.

Meanwhile, Yuri Lowell looked up at the sky as the catastrophe known as the Adephagos was seeping through the world.

"The Adephagos disappeared into the void," Yuri recited looking up at the terror that was seeping onto Terca Lumireis, "yeah well I guess they didn't say that they destroyed this damn thing. They just left this piece crap of remnant up there behind," Yuri suddenly heard footsteps from behind rushing to him, "Flynn…?"

Yuri turned expecting to see Flynn but instead when he turned around, he was suddenly stabbed. The act caught him by surprise and off guard and he got a look at his assailant and sure enough, he was surprised to see the one who stabbed him was Flynn's second-in-command, Sodia. Yuri looked at where he was stabbed and saw that he was stabbed in the heart. Sodia's eyes widened and Yuri's eyes widened as well as blood was seeping from his mouth as he fell on his knees no longer keeping the grip of Dein Nomos as he dropped the treasured sword and then he fell on his back. Yuri was in disbelief as he put his hand on where he was stabbed and he knew that it wouldn't be long until he died and he cursed his own incompetence for not being careful, wishing he paid attention to the warning signs. Sodia just looked at Yuri in shocked as it dawned on her of what she had just done and was too shocked to move or even say anything. Suddenly, there was a scream and Sodia turned and saw that it was Estelle. Estelle rushed to Yuri and seeing that Yuri was fading fast as the puncture wounded his heart.

Estelle turned to Flynn's second-in-command shocked, "What have you done?! How could you do this to Yuri?!"

"Y-Your Highness, I…I…" Sodia tried to explain but couldn't come up with words.

Estelle went on to use her healing artes, trying to keep Yuri living but saw that it was not working as Yuri had lost a lot of blood.

"Yuri, Yuri, please," Estelle pleaded in tears, "please don't die. You have to live! I need you!"

As Yuri was dying, he looked at Estelle, the princess of the Empire that was a very close and dear friend to him and he regretted that he was going to leave her, the members of Brave Vesperia, as well as the people of the Lower Quarter as well as his best friend, Flynn.

"Estelle," Yuri spoke.

"Yuri," Estelle was crying, "please don't die! Just hang on. I'm going to heal you. You're going to be okay."

Yuri placed his hand over Estelle and formed a sad smile, "Sorry Estelle, I'm not going to make it…but at least…I'm glad that you're okay…you'll be okay…Es...tel...le."

"Yuri…Yuri!" Estelle spoke loudly.

Yuri closed his eyes and Estelle called his name loudly as she screamed in anguish and Estelle continued to scream in anguish as Yuri's body laid motionless and his blood seeping from where he was stabbed. Yuri Lowell had just died and the one who ended life was shaking wide eyed.

"You killed him," Estelle said, "you killed Yuri!"

Estelle turned to Sodia with anger and hate and had tears streaming from her eyes.

"Lady Estellise," Sodia spoke, "I…"

"How could you? How could you do this?" Estelle asked angrily, "Did you really hate Yuri so much that you had to kill him?"

"I…I…" Sodia spoke.

Sodia didn't know what say and was backing away.

"Why? Why? Why?!" Estelle was hysterical which caused Sodia to be a bit afraid.

"Estelle, what's wrong?" Rita spoke.

Rita was heard as she, as well as Karol, Repede, Raven, and Judith came rushing to find Estelle and Sodia and they were stunned to see Yuri on the floor dead with blood from his body.

"What, what's happened?" Karol asked.

"Yuri…is he…?" Rita asked stilled shocked.

"She killed Yuri," Estelle said as she pointed at Sodia with tear still streaming from her eyes, "She stabbed Yuri. She killed him!"

Sodia reluctantly looked at the others with fear and they looked at Sodia.

"You…you do this?" Judith said with sadness.

"Why…why!" Karol asked upset.

"I never imagine that you would go this far," Raven said with sadness.

Repede growled angrily at Sodia and then he walked over to Yuri and whimpered in sadness seeing Yuri dead.

"W-Wait, please," Sodia pleaded, "let me explain."

"Explain?" Rita said upset, "What the hell is there to explain? Or are you going to make excuses or justify what you did?" Rita pointed at Sodia with hatred, "Because that won't fly with us!"

Sodia looked at floor clenching her and looked at the man that she had just murdered. Moments later, Flynn and Witcher managed to get to the top of Zaude with the help of the Imperial Knights' Ships and were stunned seeing Yuri dead and Sodia looked at her commander.

"Wh-What happened here?" Flynn asked still stunned, "Yuri, is he…?"

"She killed him," Estelle said.

"What?" Witcher asked.

"She killed him," Estelle said pointing at Sodia, "she killed Yuri. She ambushed him and killed him, I saw it!"

Flynn and Witcher were shocked and they looked at Sodia.

"Sodia, please, please tell me that it isn't true…tell you didn't do what Her Highness just said you did," Flynn said.

"I…" Sodia said then looked away.

Flynn and Witcher were shocked in what had happened and then suddenly Duke arrived with the Dragon from the Weasand of Cados and the others were surprised to see Duke here.

"So, this is result for him," Duke said and then he looked and saw the sword, Dein Nomos, "I'll be taking the sword back."

Meanwhile Yuri looked forward as he saw a figure and that figure who was wearing black approaching him.

"What, who are you?" Yuri asked.

"It's time for you to pass on," The person said.

"So you'll be sending me to hell huh," Yuri said.

"Hell?" The person spoke and then he shook his head, "No, not you. There are people who will be sent to Hell but you're not one of them Yuri Lowell."

"Hmph, so you know my name," Yuri responded, "Who are you?"

"I'm just a Shinigami," The person said, "a Shinigami that will you take you where you should go."

"Wait, what?" Yuri replied confused.

The Shinigami placed the pommel of his sword on Yuri's forehead and mark appeared and glowed and Yuri was surrounded by a bright light.

 **Rukongai, Soul Society**

After some time passed, Yuri slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He saw that he was on a hill and then he looked up and saw the sky and then he looked around and didn't see anything else but the grassy plains.

"Where am I?" Yuri asked, "Is this really the afterlife?"

Yuri looked and saw that he was wearing a gray sleeveless robe with a brown sash and sandals. Yuri wasn't sure about anything and what to make of it but he decided that just standing wasn't going to help him and decided to move to see if he could find out some things. Meanwhile elsewhere, someone was walking and looking around at his surrounding and it was Alexei and he was shocked and confused at what was happening.

"Where am I?" Alexei asked, "Why am I here? This can't be heaven, right?"

Alexei looked and saw that he was wearing a dark brown sleeveless robe with a black sash.

"What is this?" Alexei asked himself, "What are these clothes that I'm wearing?" Alexei sighed as he remembered what had happened right before he died.

"I intended to free the world from the aer, the Entelexeia, and the accursed Empire," Alexei said feeling bitter, "but instead, all I really did is doomed the entire world," Alexei chuckled sadly, "how pathetic. Everything that I have done has been in vain."

 **That's it for the first chapter. Next chapter: Yuri meets someone who explains and helps him understand where he is in the Soul Society.**


	2. New Friend in Junrinan

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach and Tales of Vesperia.

 **New Friend in Junrinan**

Yuri was walking trying to figure out where he was and to make sense of the whole thing in his new environment.

"Is this really the afterlife?" Yuri asked, "It doesn't seem all that different."

Yuri kept walking still trying to get clues. Suddenly Yuri didn't feel so good and felt nauseated.

"Whoa, not good," Yuri said as he felt weak, "I feel so…hungry?"

Yuri fell on the ground and struggled as he moved on the ground.

"Damn it, this really sucks," Yuri complained.

"Hey there, you don't look so good," A male voice said.

Yuri looked and saw someone and it was a young man holding a basket who was tall and lean-built with shoulder length white hair. The young man wore a gray sleeveless robe with a black sash and he leaned down as he observed Yuri.

"Yeah you definitely don't look good," The young man said.

"Heh, what gave me away?" Yuri asked with a grin.

The young man looked at Yuri with a smile.

"Well you can't be so bad if you're able to grin like that," The young man replied, "well what are you feeling right now?"

"…Hungry," Yuri replied.

"Hmm, okay then…" The young man said as he took something from the basket and showed Yuri, "here, eat this."

Yuri looked at the item and it was a dried persimmon and he just looked at the young man.

"Go ahead and eat," The young man said, "it's not poisonous or anything."

"Ah what the hell," Yuri said, "it's not like it can get any worse."

Yuri took a bite on the dried persimmon and felt better and then he took the rest and ate it. The young man handed Yuri another one and Yuri took one and ate it. After some time, Yuri felt better as he stood up.

"Thanks a lot," Yuri said, "you really helped me out."

"Not a problem," The young man said, "I'm glad I came by when I did."

Yuri sighed with relief as he felt better.

"I take it that you're new here," The young man deduced.

Yuri was surprised, "How can you tell?"

"I've been here for a long time and I've never seen you before," The young man said, "besides, you seem confused of what was going on and it was obvious that you didn't have a clue."

"Wow, you got me there," Yuri replied as he was impressed and then he nodded, "you're right, I did just arrived here."

"Hmm, thought so," The young man said with a smile, "I'm Kokuto, pleased to meet you."

"Name's Yuri," Yuri replied with a smile, "Yuri Lowell."

"Yuri Lowell huh," The young man named Kokuto replied, "hmm, nice to meet you."

"You too," Yuri said, "so Kokuto, can you tell me where are we? Are we really in the afterlife?"

"We are," Kokuto said, "we're in the realm called the Soul Society."

"The Soul Society?" Yuri replied confused.

"Yep and the place where we are right now is the Rukongai," Kokuto explained.

"The Rukongai?" Yuri asked.

"Yeah, that's right," Kokuto responded, "it's the largest portion of Soul Society and the most populated and is divided into 320 districts with 80 in North, 80 in West, 80 in South, and 80 in East. The Rukongai is the residential area of the Soul Society.

"So, where exactly are we in the Rukongai?" Yuri asked as he looked around.

"We're actually in the First District of the West Rukongai," Kokuto answered. "It's referred to as Junrinan."

"I see, so we're in the First District on the Rukongai's West side," Yuri said.

"Yeah and just so you know," Kokuto continued, "Each numbered district in descending order on how far they are from the center. This results in the higher-numbered and farther districts decaying into slums, so while District 1 on each side is peaceful and lawful, the highest is District 80 and it's the most hardscrabble, violent, crime-infested area."

"So the further the district, the more crime ridden and non-peaceful it gets," Yuri said.

"Pretty much," Kokuto said with a nod.

"It's surprising that I would end up here," Yuri said, "wouldn't have thought that someone like me would be in one of the higher districts."

"Huh, why do you say that?" Kokuto asked confused.

Yuri sighed, "Just something of my past."

"You mean back when you were alive?" Kokuto asked.

"Yeah," Yuri replied as he thought about the Lower Quarter back in Zaphias and then he cleared his throat, "Anyway what is this center you spoke of before?"

"Oh right, that would be the Seireitei," Kokuto said.

"The Seireitei?" Yuri asked.

"Yeah, it's the capital of all of the Soul Society," Kokuto explained, "the people who live there are members of the nobility and members of the Seireitei's military forces."

"Wait, so there are nobles in the Soul Society?" Yuri asked.

"That's right," Kokuto said with a nod.

"The military forces," Yuri said, "as in an army?"

"Yeah and there are three branches," Kokuto said, "the Gotei 13, the Onmitsukido, and the Kido Corps."

"I see…" Yuri said.

Yuri continued to follow Kokuto as he was being told about the Rukongai and of the Soul Society. Kokuto also explained to Yuri that souls who feel hunger are also a sign that they have some spirit energy and Yuri was surprised at that as well. Kokuto showed Yuri around the places within Junrinan and Yuri was getting a better understanding about where he was now. Kokuto then led Yuri to a hill and when they got to the top, Yuri looked at the view and was surprised.

"Wow, this is…" Yuri spoke.

"Yeah," Kokuto said, "what you're seeing the city that I told you about. This is the Seireitei."

Yuri was astonished seeing the Seireitei.

"So, that's the Seireitei," Yuri said, "It's just like Zaphias."

"Zaphias?" Kokuto asked.

"The city where I lived," Yuri said, "back when I was alive."

"I see," Kokuto said, "what's it like, the place where you lived?"

Yuri told Kokuto about Terca Lumereis and told him about his life there. Later on, Yuri and Kokuto arrived at a place where a house stood. Someone came out and greeted Kokuto and it was a girl with long white hair that was tied in a ponytail who also wore a light blue kimono with pink flowers.

"Big Brother!" The girl greeted happily.

"I'm back Kasumi," Kokuto said happily.

The girl named Kasumi hugged Kokuto and Yuri smiled seeing the happy scene. Kasumi noticed Yuri.

"Who's this?" Kasumi asked, "New friend?"

"Yeah," Kokuto said looking at Yuri, "this is Yuri. Yuri, this is Kasumi, my little sister."

Kasumi smiled at Yuri and waved at him, "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Yuri replied with a warm smile.

Meanwhile Alexei was walking around trying to find out what he could of where he was.

"I don't understand," Alexei said, "what is this place? This isn't the afterlife that I pictured it."

"Of course it isn't," A male voice said.

Alexei was surprised and he turned around and spotted a man who wore some green attire with his cloak over his attire who had long white hair and a scar on the side of his face.

"Who are you?" Alexei asked.

The man smiled as he walked a bit.

"I am Ganryu," The man said, "Ganryu Ryodoji and you're Alexei Dinoia."

"How do you know who I am?" Alexei asked.

"I'm the reason you're here in the Soul Society," Ganryu said.

"What?" Alexei replied surprised, "What do you mean? Who are you exactly? Why am I here? Where am I?"

"I'm someone who's been observing you for some time," Ganryu said, "you made quite an impact back in your old world of Terca Lumereis."

"So you saw everything I did," Alexei deduced.

"Yes and it must have been real sad for you that the…what do you call it again, blastia?" Ganryu asked.

Alexei clenched his fists and was upset.

"You believed that this Zaude would be the perfect weapon to use to control the world but instead, you unleashed a creature that will now destroy your world," Ganryu said.

Alexei couldn't help but laugh at himself.

"It's pathetic," Alexei said, "I really was the greatest fool of them all."

"Well with that, I'll tell everything about where you are in the Soul Society and how things are here and then you're going to do some things for me," Ganryu said.

"Hmph you can forget it," Alexei responded in defiance, "I don't take orders from anyone."

"Oh you will," Ganryu insisted, "after all if it wasn't for me, you would have ended up in Hueco Mundo where you would become a pathetic Hollow or you would have been in Hell where you would have been bound to chains and tortured for all eternity."

Alexei was taken aback and Ganryu grinned.

"I can make it happen and have you sent to one of those two places and you wouldn't like that," Ganryu said, "after all, that would be the normal outcome for you considering the things you've done when you were alive."

Back with Yuri and Kokuto, Yuri was getting acquainted with Kokuto's younger sister. An old woman came out of the house and was happy to see Kokuto back.

"Oh my, you're back Kokuto," The old woman said happily.

"Yeah, I'm back and I brought someone with me," Kokuto said.

Yuri gave a friendly greeting to the old woman and the woman smiled.

"I'm Yuri," Yuri said, "Yuri Lowell."

"It's nice to meet you," The old woman said, "I'm Etsuko."

"Etsuko," Yuri said, "it's a pleasure."

They spoke a bit and Etsuko nodded at the things she heard.

"I see," Etsuko said, "so you're new here in the Soul Society and it seems that Kokuto helped you out."

"Yeah, he's been a real help," Yuri said.

"Why don't you stay with us?" Etsuko suggested.

"Yeah, we have enough room for one more," Kokuto agreed with Kasumi nodding happily.

"Oh, are you sure?" Yuri asked, "I don't want to impose."

"It's not a problem," Etsuko said, "unless you already have a place to stay."

"Uh, not really," Yuri replied, "considering that I just got here."

"Well then stay with us," Kokuto said.

"Yeah Yuri, stay with us," Kasumi added.

Yuri chuckled a bit, "Well if it's alright then I'll take your offer."

"Great," Kokuto said.

Kasumi and Etsuko were happy as well with Yuri's response.

Yuri entered the house and got settled in with Kokuto helping out. Later on, Yuri sat by a wall and thought about Terca Lumereis and the people he knew and cherished as friends and wondered and hoped that they were okay as he was worried about the Adephagos that appeared in sky thanks to Alexei and then he thought about his last moment when he was stabbed by Sodia, Flynn's second-in-command. Yuri sighed as he remembered that memory.

"I didn't think she hated me this much," Yuri said, "but she did and yet…I understand why she did it even if it was out of impulse."

Yuri stepped out of the house and looked at the sky and wondered how things were going. He imagined that there was sadness over his death and he hoped that they wouldn't be so consumed by it.

 **The Imperial Capital Zaphias, Terca Lumereis**

The Adephagos appeared in the sky and many people were worried of the appearance of the catastrophe that was inadvertently unleashed by Alexei. Members of Brave Vesperia scattered to do what they could do in the face of crisis but the death of Yuri was still fresh in their minds and what really upset them was the fact that was killed not by a monster, not by Alexei or any of his associates, not even by the Hunting Blades. Yuri was killed by a subordinate of Yuri's friend Flynn and it was done through a sneak attack. It was something that was a surprise to them as they knew Sodia and Yuri didn't get along but none of them imagined that she would take an extreme measure and as for Flynn, the newly appointed Commandant of the Imperial Knights, it was something that had shattered him as well and he felt that it was on him with Yuri's death because the one who killed him was one of his subordinates and with that, he felt responsible for what happened. In the dungeon within Zaphias Castle, Sodia was sitting in a cell. Depression and regret was all Sodia felt ever since what had occurred in Zaude. All Sodia could do at the moment was ask herself why, why did she kill him. She asked herself why she killed Yuri Lowell. It was an impulsive act on her part and she had not thought about the ramifications for what she had done nor did she think about how it would affect other people due to his death. Everything that Sodia did including stabbing Yuri was all for Flynn who she admired and respected and wanted Yuri was stop associating with Flynn but it didn't go as how she wanted and it struck a nerve with her. What made it worse for her was the fact that what she had done, she had done exactly what Yuri did in taking the law in her hands and her action actually hurt Flynn as well as not taking Flynn's feeling into account. For Sodia, it was one of the worse things she has ever done in her life and she knew she was going to have to live with it for the rest of her life. Suddenly she heard footsteps and she looked through the bars and saw that it was Witcher.

"Witcher," Sodia said.

"Sodia," Witcher responded in a sad tone.

"So you came to see me," Sodia said.

"Yeah, um how are you?" Witcher asked.

"How do you think?" Sodia said sadly.

"You're right," Witcher said, "dumb question."

"What is…Commander Flynn doing now?" Sodia asked.

"Things have been real tough for Flynn," Witcher said, "you really put him on the spot Sodia."

"I know I did," Sodia said with regret, "and with regard to…Yuri Lowell?"

"He was put to rest last night," Witcher said, "a small memorial service was held in the Lower Quarter. The people of the Lower Quarter, Brave Vesperia, and even their Highnesses Ioder and Estellise and Commander Flynn all attended."

"I see…" Sodia said.

"Sadness over Yuri's death by the people of the Lower Quarter," Witcher said, "but not only sadness, anger and resentment towards you…and possibly towards the Imperial Knights."

"Commander Flynn is from the Lower Quarter," Sodia said, "surely they don't…"

"Let's just say that Flynn had to deal with heartache from his people of the Lower Quarter," Witcher said sadly.

Meanwhile in the Lower Quarter, the people were still reeling in sadness over Yuri's death. In the room that was occupied by Yuri and Repede, Estelle was sitting on Yuri's bed still feeling sadness while Repede was lying on his spot and was feeling sadness.

"Yuri," Estelle said with sadness.

Estelle reminisced the times she had spent with Yuri from when she first met him.

 **Flashback: Zaphias Castle**

Estelle was sneaking behind Yuri back when she was wearing her royal dress and a vase in hand and she tried to smash Yuri's head with it but she missed as Yuri dodged it.

"Hey! What are you trying to kill me?" Yuri asked.

"Well you don't belong in the castle, right?" Estelle pointed out.

"No and I'll take it as a compliment that you can tell that by looking at me," Yuri replied.

"Yuri Lowell! Where are you hiding?!" The voice of Leblanc bellowed.

Yuri and Estelle were surprised to hear his voice.

"You foul fugitive!" The voice of Adecor spoke, "I say we know you're trying to escape."

Yuri sighed, "Oh please, not them again. I guess there's no point in going back to my cell."

"Louder fools!" Leblanc's voice bellowed, "Say it like you mean it!"

"Lieutenant Leblanc, you're voice is too loud," The voice of Boccos complained, "my ears."

"Yuri Lowell?" Estelle spoke looking at Yuri, "You're one of Flynn's friends, aren't you?"

"Yeah, that's right," Yuri replied.

"And you used be in the Imperial Knights," Estelle added.

"Just for three short months," Yuri replied, "you hear that from Flynn?"

"Uh yes," Estelle replied.

"Huh, guess he managed to find someone at the castle he could talk to," Yuri said.

"Yuri, I need to talk to Flynn," Estelle said.

"Hold on just a second," Yuri replied, "Who are you supposed to be anyway? I can tell you know Flynn but why are you being chased by the Knights?" Yuri heard more voices of the Knights, "Listen I want to hear the whole story but we can't really afford to stand around and chat. First things first, let's get to Flynn's place. Want me to lead the way?"

"Ah yes," Estelle replied.

"Let's go," Yuri said.

Yuri and Estelle moved and went to go to Flynn's room.

 **Another Flashback: Desert Town, Mantiac**

Estelle was with Repede and they heard the conversation of Yuri and Flynn and Estelle had found out that it was Yuri who killed Ragou and Cumore. After Flynn left with Sodia, Repede came out of hiding.

"No wait, Repede," Estelle said as she came out of hiding, "Yuri."

"So, you heard it all just now?" Yuri asked.

"I'm sorry," Estelle said.

Yuri approached Estelle and Estelle stepped back a bit.

"Are you afraid of me Estelle?" Yuri asked.

Estelle didn't answer and just looked down.

"If you are, you can quit here," Yuri said, "go back with Flynn and the others."

"I'm not going back," Estelle replied.

"Hey," Yuri said turning to Estelle.

"It's true that what've done is against the law," Estelle said, "but I'm…I'm also confused because it's also true that your actions saved the lives of others."

Yuri looked at the people who were happily celebrating after their town was liberated from Cumore's control.

"Who knows," Yuri said, "someday I might turn my blade on you."

"You wouldn't do that without a reason," Estelle said with confidence, "if you ever pointed your sword at me, I'm sure I would have done something to deserve it."

Yuri sighed, "If you're going with Flynn, now's the time. He seemed to be in a rush."

"No, I want to continue this journey with you," Estelle replied, "It's what I want. Travelling with you, I'll know I'll find the answers that I need. So what I was thinking was…" Estelle walked up and placed her hand out, "Here's to the road ahead."

Yuri was amazed that even after everything that had just happened that she still wanted to travel with him. Yuri was touched and he appreciated it.

"Thanks," Yuri said as he shook Estelle's hand.

Estelle was happy with what was going on and was glad that she was going to continue to be with Yuri.

 **Flashback End**

Estelle smiled as it was one of her happiest memories.

"I was lucky," Estelle said, "I was lucky to meet Yuri and I'm glad that I got to know," Estelle had tears formed in her eyes, "Oh Yuri," Estelle started to cry, "I miss you so much. I'll always miss you."

Estelle broke down crying feeling the heartache of Yuri's death. Repede looked on and whimpered in sadness and went next to Estelle and the two of them comforted each other.

 **First District of West Rukongai, Junrinan, Soul Society**

Yuri was taking a walk on a path to clear his mind. He soon stopped and sighed as he looked around. He noticed several kids were playing with each other and were very happy and Yuri couldn't help but smile as it reminded him when he was a small kid in the Lower Quarter and how he would play with Flynn. Yuri sighed again thinking about those times.

"Those were better days," Yuri said.

Yuri continued with his walk on the path however unbeknownst to Yuri, someone was watching him and it was a tall male Shinigami.

"He seems to be doing just fine," The tall Shinigami said, "well I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. The resolve he showed Phaeroh…and my dear friend."

 **That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: The rest of Brave Vesperia look for ways in dealing the looming crisis and in the Soul Society, Yuri is unexpectedly met by Alexei.**


End file.
